A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filters for cigarettes, and more particularly to a filter having means at the mouth end to disperse the flow of smoke in a generally radially outward direction of the filter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Low and ultra-low tar (1 mg. to 10 mg) cigarettes typically have filters which allow a large quantity of ventilating air to be introduced into the filter to reduce the tar in the smoke stream through dilution. Furthermore, in most commercially available products, the smoke is concentrated at the center of the filter and, during smoke draw, enters the smoker's mouth in a concentrated stream from the center of the filter generally longitudinally of the filter thereby missing many of the smoker's "taste buds" resulting in the delivery of very little taste.
There have been suggested special types of filters for cigarettes wherein the filters are provided with means to alter the flow of the smoke stream passing therethrough in anticipation of improving the efficiency of the filter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,289 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,945 are examples of filters which teach the restriction of smoke flow in the filter and then mixes the smoke with ventilating air prior to exiting from the filter at the mouth end thereof. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,005 which teaches a latent image of an emblem being formed on the exposed end of the filter which is developed by smoke passing therethrough during use. Many other examples of mixing smoke with ventilating air are known in the art, but none teach the smoke being diverted from the center of the filter as it exits the filter.